The Pretty Committee Meets Their Match
by Socialite Lucy
Summary: When a new clique moves to Westchester, its a fight for the throne at Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool, better known as BOCD. Two cliques at war. It's survival of the fittest. Or at least the sneakiest!
1. The Perez Insider

THE PRETTY COMMITTEE:

Massie Block: Hates Spencer Stone more than panty-lines! Feels threatened after she steals both Derrington and Table 18 from the Pretty Committee. All that's left is her Alpha Status, her style, and her friends. And Spencer doens't even need those things to get what she wants...

Alicia Rivera: Tries to get a dance/modeling contract. Only one girl can be the new face of Body Alive Dance Studio. Alicia is going to have to compete against pure royalty to win, and I mean real royalty.

Dylan Marvil: Starts a new diet - not that she need to! Just seeing the new clique walk all over BOCD makes her want to throw up everything that she's just eaten. Dylan has to bring it _on_.

Kristen Gregory: Fears getting booted off the soccer team after a new soccer/lacrosse/field hockey star joins the BOCD soccer team. Kristen must juggle being a straight-A student, as well as captain of the Sirens.

Claire Lyons: The Harris twins spell out double-trouble for Claire. She hates the fact that their always with her beloved, Cam. Claire must make sure that there's nothing going on between the two of them. Or should I say three of them?


	2. Those Rover Moments

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Monday, September 1

7:45 AM

"Massie! Isaac's waiting for you downstairs," Kendra Block said into the intercom.

"Coming!" Massie said into the intercom in her own room.

She was wearing a ruffled tie-waist dress by TBS with plain white Tory Burch flats and a white denim blazer. She was holding a white Marc Jacobs bag in her hand with a cluster of gold charms both on her bag and her wrist. She flicked her glossy brown hair which was slicked back in a high ponytail.

"Bye, Bean!" Massie said, patting the pug once. She was careful not to get any fur on her as she skipped down the stairs, giddy as a school girl. I mean, she _was_ as schoolgirl.

As Massie slipped into the car, she breathed in the smell of Chanel No. 5 and took a sip of her Strawberry Whirl Jamba Juice. Dr. Juice was so out! New year, new hangout.

"Hi, Massie!" greeted Claire brightly.

"Ahh!" Massie had been so in-her-own-world that she completely forgot about Claire's presence.

"Sorry, Mass," Claire said, showing sympathy. She took a sip of her own Mango-a-go-go and shivered. "Can we please have something warmer, Mass? It's pretty cold in the winter!"

"Hot oatmeal with fruit on top is your other option," Massie offered.

"Ooh! What type of fruit?" Claire said, giddy.

"Bananas, blueberry & blackberry, or cinnamon," Massie said, flinging a spare take-out menu at Claire.

Claire caught it in a swift motion. "Bananas, please."

"Isaac, let's goo!" Massie said, checking her e-mail on her iPhone. Isaac sped up a bit.

Claire sunk into her seat and looked down at her Keds. They were brand new, pristine white.

"Okay, Kuh-laire," Massie said, turning her attention away from her phone. "We are now in 8th grade. Skye Hamilton has kept our thrones cozy. We have to step it up! Otherwise, alphas will be no more. So this is the year for us to step it up."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "Massie, I'm not throwing away my Keds-"

"I didn't say that! Although, Prada has ah-dorable sneakers. I'm saying that we can nawt mess this year up!" Massie said. She snapped twice for effect.

"Hey, Mass!" greeted Alicia Rivera. Massie must have been talking for a while, because Claire was so shocked at the fact that they had stopped.

"Hey, Leesh! Love the bag," Massie said.

Alicia smiled brightly, proudly showing off her leopard-print Ralph Lauren "Ricky" bag. "Thanks, Mass! Yours is ah-dorable as well." Alicia slid in and looked over at Claire, holding a cast-off of Massie's: a black Cole Haan quilted hobo. "I like your bag, Claire. I used to have one like it." Massie gestured to her seat. They also all had their own pillows with their names embroidered on it in gold to show their seats. Alicia's Strawberry Nirvana was sitting in the cupholder, icy water now surrounding it.

"So, how do you like the New Range Rover?" asked Massie. It had gotten a total makeover, not to mention the extension added in the middle.

"I love the pillows!" Alicia said, propping the red pillow behind her back. "The Persian rug is cool, too."

"Yeah," Claire said, her fingers tracing the C on her pillow.

Massie leaned back on her own purple pillow, satisfied with her answer as she took a long sip of Strawberry Whirl.

"Ehmagawd, I love what you've done with the place!" Kristen and Dylan exclaimed as they piled into the car. The Gregorys were on a business trip in Canada until November, so she was being passed on from house-to-house. Dylan offered first, happy that one of her sisters was moving out.

"Does this have a Whey Protein Burner Super Boost?" Dylan asked, shaking her Strawberry Nirvana.

"Yes," Massie said, informing Dylan.

"So, we take over?" Alicia asked.

"We take over," Massie said, a mischevious grin forming on her face.

"To 8th grade," Kristen said, holding up her Protein Berry Workout, with soy protein.

"To 8th grade!" The Pretty Committee cheered. They each held up their cups, Dylan's drink almost spilling.

They each took a long sip, letting out a long "ahhh" as they finished.


	3. The Haute Hautes

**The Stone Esate**

**Spencer's Room**

**Monday, September 1st**

**7:52 AM**

Spencer Stone stood in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection.

Spencer was wearing a cream-colored Nanette Lepore cotton knit dress with black silky bows that was "so Blair" with black leggings and suede Christian Louboutin booties that adding four inches to her 5'8" bare foot. She had a gorgeous black leather Gucci bag swung over her left arm. It was so new that it wasn't even released in Europe yet, let alone the U.S. Her hair was down, just how she liked it. She had a gold NYC Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet around her right wrist.

Spencer had to start out at a new school in no-where Westchester, New York with her Aunt Adelaide while her sister Lexxy got to stay back in New York City with her parents. She heard Lexxy's voice echoing in her head of all the advice she had given Spencer. One particular quote echoed through her head that moment. _Fear is weakness leaving the body. _Spencer refused to be afraid of Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool. With the Hawt Hautes behind her, better known as her best friends in the world, they would rule BOCD with an iron hand.

She heard her phone vibrating on her bed. She quickly dove onto the 400 thread-count sheets and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Spencer, we're going to be late if you don't pick us up!" reminded her best friend and beta, Nicola Windsor.

"Coming, Nic!" Spencer said.

She tapped "End Call" and grabbed the cream-colored Marc by Marc Jacobs peacoat hanging on the rosewood coat-hook. She gave her little teacup yorkie a pat on her head. "Bye, Coco!" Coco yelped in response and Spencer laughed.

When she got outside, James, her driver, was waiting in the long black limo.

"Jamie and Jen's first, then Nicola, then Catey's place," said Spencer, as she stretched across the buttery black leather seats and onto her favorite cushion that her father had brought back on a business trip from Morocco.

Spencer, surprisingly, fell asleep. When she woke up, she saw Jamie and Jen Harris staring at her from above.

"Surprise!" They chirped in unison before laughing.

"Jamie! Jen! You guys gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Sorry, Spence," said Jamie apologetically.

It was so hard to tell the difference between the two of them, other than the fact that Jamie would rarely be seen in skirts, and Jen would rarely be seen in pants. The only way you could definately tell the difference was by looking at their necklaces, which they never took off. They were halves of Tiffany hearts. Jamie got left, and Jen got right. When you put them together, it said: "Sisters". They'd had the necklaces since they were born, and took them off only when they got a longer chain or they went swimming. Otherwise, you couldn't tell the difference.

"I like your top, Jamie," said Spencer.

"Thanks," Jen beamed. "See, I told you! You look great, Jamie!"

Spencer looked over Jamie's outfit again. She was weraing a gorgeous pale pink Vera Wang habutai tank. And the material looked oh-so silky. Jamie paired it with a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of dusted-gold Tory Burch flats. Jamie looked adorable!

"Whatever," Jamie said, twirling a lock of straight brown hair that had strayed from her messy bun.

"How do _I_ look?" Jen asked, pulling down her knee-length Oscar de la Renta skirt. It was silk brocade with a ruffled hem. She wore a plain camisole with a lace trim under a heather-grey BCBG Max Azria cardigan. Her feet were clad with Giuseppe Zanotti jeweled thong sandals.

There were two enormous Jimmy Choo bags on the other side of the limo seating.

"Uhm, did I miss something?" Nicola asked as she peeked into the car, her British accent giving her away. Jamie and Jen were still on top of me.

"No, we're all good," Spencer said. She sat up straight and flipped my dark auburn hair, returning to her former graces.

"Wonderful," said Nicola. She stepped into the car, practically teetering on her 3-and-a-half-inch Dolce & Gabbana pump. Nicola hated being so small. She was only 5'4"! "Did you miss me while I was in England?"

"Of course we did!" the twins said, gasping.

"Good, and me at tennis camp?" asked Catey, stepping in behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm staying with Nicola until my parents come back on their business trip. They're in Wisconsin," siad Catey.

"Oh," Jen said. "Then I guess we're all here!"

"We are taking over Westchester," said Catey.

"Ohh yeah!" said Nicola. We all laughed at her attempt to hide her immistakeable British accent.


	4. The Grand Entrance

**I edited the first two chapters the teensiest bit, so I'll say this again...**

**I don't own the Pretty Committee. Lisi Harrison does.**

**I _do_ own Spencer, Nicola, Catey, and Jamie and Jen. And Coco!**

**R&R.**

**XOL-**

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**Behind the Main Building**

**Monday, September 1st**

**8:07 AM**

"First day jitters, Kuh-laire?" giggled Kristen as she got out of the car. Claire was wearing a very puffy puffer. She was shivering and shaking from the cold.

"Ugh," Alicia groaned. "I can barely button up my coat!" She said, gesturing towards her chest. It was true. The camel-colored pea-coat looked like it was going to explode from squeezing in her enormous C-cups.

"Then don't!" Kristen said, wrapping her quilted black Burberry jacket as tightly around her as possible.

"Suck it up," Massie said, swiping a tube of Krispy Creme Glossip Girl across her lips. "On the count of three, we're walking to When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls."

"Got it!" they all agreed.

"Ah-five, six, five, six, sev-uhn, eight!"

_When I grow up._

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna be a star._

_I wanna be in movies._

They walked in perfect unison. Right, left, right, left. They entered the building first and then entered the cafeteria. They were almost the last ones there, but Table 18 had been untouched, thank God! They sat down in their usual seats. New seventh graders had swamped the cafeteria, only a few tables were empty.

"Settle down!" called Principal Burns. Principal Burns began to go on-and-on. In the middle of introducing the new dean, Dean Marcus, five _impossibly_ beautiful girls strut into the cafeteria, arms linked, walking in perfect unison. They floated into the room and sat down at Table 16. The boys whooped and hollered, including Massie's ex-boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, or Derrington.

"Ladies, nice of you to join us," greeted Principal Burns. "Now, I'd like silence."

The girls shrugged and began texting. Principal Burns didn't notice.

Massie's phone suddenly vibrated, as each of TPC's did. She looked down at the text.

KRISTEN: ? R THEY?

MASSIE: IDK. ALICIA, DO U KNOW SOMETHING?

ALICIA: THEY R NEW. JUST TRANSFERRED HERE FROM A SCHOOL IN NYC.

DYLAN: OMG!

CLAIRE: WHY?

MASSIE: IDK. BUT I DO KNOW THAT THEY AREN'T A THREAT 2 TPC. (:

KRISTEN: BURNS IS BEGINNING 2 STARE!

They each quickly shut off their phones and turned their attention to Dean Marcus's speech. Massie decided to look at the new girls instead.

There was one girl with auburn hair. Her hair was kind of black, with a tint of red. Her eyes were as strange as Cam's! One was green with gold specks, and the other was a distinctive violet color. She was very tall, taller than Massie. She was carrying a black leather bag that Massie recognized from French Vogue. The Gucci wasn't even out in Europe yet, let alone America! The way she held herself, you could tell she was the leader.

The girl to her left had porcelain-like skin and wavy pale-blonde hair. Her eyes were a clear blue color, like the sky! She sat up so straight that it looked like her back was going to break if she even moved. She was dressed head to toe in black, which made her look very sophisticated and regal, but not exactly alpha. She was so tiny, even wearing 3-inch high heels. She looked very delicate.

The third girl had golden blonde hair with a tint of red. She was very tanned and even more toned than Kristen. Massie could tell right away that she was an athlete, from the neat and freshly ironed Lacoste polo to the Prada sneakers, both as white as Claire's new Keds. She was very athletic. Massie just couldn't quite figure out what sport she played. Kristen had great legs, because of her soccer. This girl had both the legs and arms of an athlete.

The last two girls were twins. They were identical and looked identical in every way. Both of them had dark brown hair the same exact color of a Hershey's milk chocolate bar and eyes the same color. They each had a half of a heart around their necks. Definately Tiffany's. Definately silver.

So, as Massie sized up the competition, the Dean said his final words.

"Let the year begin!"

And so it did.


	5. Locker Buddies

BOCD

The Cafe

Table 16

9:12 AM

"Spencer, that girl was just staring at us," Catey whispered to Spencer. She pointed to a girl with brown hair wearing a purple TBS dress.

"Ignore her. She's just jealous," Spencer said, not bothering to glance over. She was looking at a boy who was sitting a couple of tables over at Table 12. He had floppy blonde hair and puppy-dog brown eyes. It was hard not to stare at him. He was so cute! And Spencer _knew_ that he was looking at her too, because she often had to look away.

"Somebody has a crush!" Jamie whispered. The girls giggled quietly and Spencer stopped staring.

"Spence, you're practically drooling!" Jen said, trying not to laugh.

"Shush! We're supposed to be paying attention to the principal and dean!" Nicola reminded them. Spencer practically snorted.

"What are Dean Michaels and Principal Burt going to do? Expell us?" asked Spencer. Nicola held up a finger. When Dean Marcus finished, everybody else began to talk as well. It was over!

"Dean Marcus and Principal Burns, remember that!" Nicola said, grabbing her trench coat. "We need to get our locker assignments now."

"Fine, fine! I'm going," said Jamie, standing up. They gathered up their things and walked slowly to the Main Office. They knew that people were staring, and boy, did they like the attention.

* * *

BOCD

The Main Office

10:26 AM

"Names?" asked the impatient young lady at the desk, Ms. Asher. "And I don't want nicknames!"

"Stone, Spencer."

"Windsor, Nicola."

"Jacoby, Caitlin."

"Harris, Jameson."

"Harris, Jenna."

"Stone, Spencer. Your locker mate will be Derrick Harrington. That's number 221. Wait here for a moment when you're done, all of you," said Ms. Asher.

"Thanks," Spencer said, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable-looking blue chairs.

"Nicola Windsor," said Ms. Asher. She pondered on her name. "You're related to the Queen of England, am I not correct?"

"Yes," Nicola stiffened. She hated getting special attention because of that. "I simply call her Grandmother, because we are very close. My father is the duke of Windsor, but I live here."

"Well, don't expect special treatment!" said Ms. Asher. Nicola softened. "Laybne Abeley will be your locker-mate. Number 345."

"Thank you, Ms. Asher," said Nicola, sitting down next to Spencer.

"Miss Jacoby...number 531, Olivia Ryan," said Ms. Asher.

Spencer made room for Catey next to her.

"Now, are you two twins?" asked Ms. Asher.

"Yeah," they said in unison. That could get annoying sometimes.

"You two can share a locker, if that's what you prefer," said Ms. Asher. "Number 223 is free, and you two can leave if you wnat."

The two nodded, but chose to stay.

Ms. Asher went and got Principal Burns.

"Principal Burns, could you get four student students for me? Derrick Harrington, Olivia Ryan, and Layne Abeley," said Ms. Asher.

Principal Burns cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone. "Good morning, teachers and students. Welcome to a brand new school year! May I please see Derrick Harrington, Olivia Ryan, and Layne Abeley in the main office right now? Thank you." Principal Burns then left.

The three students quickly appeared.

"Derrick Harrington?" asked Ms. Asher.

"Yes, Ms. Asher?" he said.

"Your locker-buddy will be Spencer Stone," she said.

Spencer's heart skipped a beat. It was the stare-guy!

"Hi, I'm Spencer," she said, introducing herself.

"Derrick Harrington," he said, bowing. Spencer blushed.

"Oh em geee! Do I get a buddy, too?" excalimed the ditzy blonde.

"Miss Jacoby, this is Olivia Ryan. Miss Ryan, this is Caitlin Jacoby," said Ms. Asher.

"Call me Catey," she said, forcing a smile. Oh boy!

"Nicola, Layne. Layne, Nicola," said Ms. Asher, introducing Nicola and Layne.

"Hi," Nicola said. She smiled at the nice-looking girl.

"New year, new friends. Have fun!" Ms. Asher said. She might as well have shooed them out of the office, because they sped out as quickly as possible.


	6. Meeting in the Better Bathroom

BOCD

Second Floor

Hallway

11:35 AM

Massie was dying in English class, so she texted the girls to meet her in the bathroom. She was on her way walking there, while she saw Derrington and the new alpha at his locker.

"Hey, Block. Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Derrington, staring at her with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Should you, Derrick?" she countered.

"This is Spencer Stone. She's my new locker mate. Spencer, this is the infamous Massie Block," he said, grinning. Aww! He was so cute. Massie forced herself to stop.

"Nice to meet you, Massie," said Spencer. She smiled and showed off her perfect teeth.

"Hey," Massie said, not bothering to make any other conversations. "I have to go, so if you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies room."

"Oh, could you show me where it is?" asked Spencer. "Me and my friend couldn't find it. We're new here. We went to Caldwell Academy, in New York City."

"Sure," Massie said.

Spencer sent a quick text, and the girls were here in within 5 minutes.

"Come on," said Massie, leading the way to the Better Bathroom, which was completely white - white tiling and lighting included.

"Oh, hey, Massie!" said Kristen, greeting her. Then she saw the new girls, and the rest of TPC became visible.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Stone. This is Nicola Windsor, Catey Jacoby, and Jamie and Jen Harris," Spencer introduced. Oh yeah, she was definately alpha.

"Well, I'm Massie, obviously," she stated. "This is Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Clarie Lyons."

"Enchante," said Nicola.

"Well, thanks for showing us where this is. We hope to see you soon," said Spencer. She grinned mischeviously and they left.


	7. Soccer Scrimmage

**Omigod! That took a while. (: I had school, but I will definately update ah-gain tomorrow. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

**The Stone Estate**

**Spencer's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 2nd**

**7:23 PM**

Spencer was sitting at her white laptop, shopping online at the 3 B's: Barney's, Bergdorf's, and Bendel's. Suddenly, an IM from Catey interrupted her.

laCATEYcross: hey, spence! what was up w/ those grls 2day?

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: idk. but that massie-grl was giving me the 'death stare'.

laCATEYcross: ooh! lol. well, i made the soccer, lax, and fld hcky teams. (:

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: thats gr8, catey! r all the spts filled on the lax and fld hcky teams?

laCATEYcross: there r a few spots opened. r u joining?

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: mayb...

laCATEYcross: yay! r the others?

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: idk. wait for the pop-up

With a few swift clicks and taps of her keyboard, she was now in her favorite chat room.

You have entered SPENCER'S CLOSET.

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: NIC? CAT? JJ?

PSHH its JAMIE: could u plz not refer 2 us as JJ?

Ex Oh Nikkeh: r u 2 fighting again?

Jen-uhhh: she started it!

laCATEYcross: oh dearie.

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: ? do u want me 2 call u then?

Jen-uhhh: uhm, my name, perhaps. its jen!

PSHH its JAMIE: at least we can agree on sumthing. i call being jamie!

Ex Oh Nikkeh: u got it!!

laCATEYcross: ok. so, lax, fld hcky, or soccer? i'm on all 3. (:

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: uh...lax & fld hcky.

Ex Oh Nikkeh: same.

Jen-uhhh: same.

PSHH its JAMIE: same as CATEY.

laCATEYcross: yay! go jamie!

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura: got it! g2g, bye!

Ferocia Spence-a Coutura has signed off.

Instead of going to sleep, as she was supposed to, she shopped online for millions of pairs of cute clothes for sports practice and Juicy Couture knee-high socks. Oh yeah, and a couple of new outfits.

**BOCD**

**Ms. Talon's Yoga Class**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**9:23 AM**

Massie was in the middle of "breathing in, breathing out" when the vibration of her iPhone suddenly took her out of her "totally zen" world.

ALICIA: ? CLASS R U IN?

MASSIE: YOGA. ? DO U WANT? U R DISTURBING THE ZEN.

ALICIA: LOL. BUT THIS IS A EMRGNC.

MASSIE: ???

ALICIA: GR8 LAWN ASAP.

MASSIE: ? AM I SUPPOSED 2 GET OUT OF CLASS!?

ALICIA: UGH, I'LL COVER. I'M IN THE BROADCAST OFFICE NEWAY.

"Hey, BOCD! This is Alicia Rivera for a quick announcement. Will Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons please come to the broadcasting room ay-sap! I repeat - Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire! That's all for now. This is Alicia Rivera for BOCD news saying: I heart you!"

"Got to go, Ms. Talon," said Massie. She rolled up the sleeves of her olive-green Juicy sweats and walked out of the room.

Massie left the room and quickly hurried to the front lawn.

Eh. Ma. Gawd. Massie could nawt believe what she was seeing. She quickly texted the others. She quickly spotted the rest of the Pretty Committee walking onto the lawn. The Briarwood Boys were playing soccer. On the lawn. Shirtless. A crowd had begun to gather. The girls quickly rushed to their alpha, with the exception of Alicia, who was simply begging the others to slow down.

The boys had finished one game and had jogged over a small tightly-knit group of girls - Spencer, Nicola, Catey, and Jamie and Jen. Derrington noticed Massie's staring.

"Hey, Block! Enjoying the view?" asked Derrington.

"Uhm, I would be if you weren't blocking it," said Massie.

Spencer whispered something into Derrington's ear. He whispered something back, and she giggled before looking over at Massie.

Massie reached into her Tory Burch tote and pulled out a lavender-scented towel, in case she got sweaty.

"Uhm, what's this for?" Spencer asked. She wrinkled her perfect nose and took the towel.

"Well, you were looking a little sweaty. Try a make-out sesh _after_ he showers," Massie said brightly.

"Funny. Derrick said that you two barely even kissed when you were going out," Spencer said. "So you can keep it." She dropped the towel onto the floor, right in front of her burnt-orange Tod's flats.

"Well, he's mine. I marked him," Massie said, pointing out something that was 100% true.

Spencer turned her head slightly over to look at Derrington. "Hot?"

"Definately," Derrington grinned.

She grabbed a bottle of French-imported water that Catey was drinking and dumped it over his head. Then Spencer quickly pulled out a travel-sized bottle of Valentino "Rock and Rose" perfume and lightly spritzed Derrington.

"Not anymore, Massie," smiled Spencer.

Massie gritted her teeth before angrily pulling out her iPhone and sending a text.

MASSIE: THIS MEANS WAR.

SPENCER: BRING IT ON, BLOCK.

MASSIE: MAY THE TRUE ALPHA WIN.

SPENCER: NO WORRIES, I WILL.

And everybody knew that they both refused to back down.


	8. Friday Nights

**

* * *

**

Yay! New chappy! Sorry, I'm like really hyper 24|7. My friends call it my Lucy-ness. Lawlie. (:

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday, September 5th**

**7:56 PM**

It was Friday - time for Massie's infamous Friday Night Sleepover. The Pretty Committee should have been arriving at Massie's house any time now. Massie was just feeling a bit jittery. Bean sat on her miniature sleigh bed as she watched Massie pace around the room in her brown lug sole UGG slippers. Claire was out at a movie with Cam, so Massie knew that she'd be a little late.

"Miss Block? Some girls are here!" called Inez, letting the two enter the room.

"Hey, Massie," greeted Kristen, entering the room.

"Hi, Mass," Dylan. They both looked very...glum.

"Dylan? Kristen? Why so glum?" asked Alicia, entering the room. She looked like a fresh ray of sunshine in her way-too-tight, way-too-short Natori gown.

"Catey and Jamie joined the soccer team," Kristen said, lying down onto her sleeping bag, which really was a mattress raised a couple inches from the white carpeting.

"All those girls are a size _zero_ or _under_," Dylan said. "Actually, I think that Spencer is a 000."

"Well, I have good news!" Alicia said, sitting down on Massie's bed. She spoke before Massie could tell her to get off. "Since Skye Hamilton left, Body Alive needs a new spokesperson! That means a modeling AND dancing contract!" She clapped out of joy.

"Good, now, can you get off of my bed?" Massie asked Alicia. Alicia slid off the bed and onto her red mattress, but a grin still was plastered onto her face.

"Cool," Alicia said. Kristen sighed and got off her mattress and walked over to the egg-shaped chair. She tapped the computer, and then gasped.

"What happened?" Massie asked.

"Ah-leesh-ah!" Kristen practically screeched.

The girls all looked onto the screen. It read the names of all the people competing to be the new Body Alive "Just Gotta Move" dancer. The girls just stared at the first name on the list.

* * *

**The Harris Estate**

**Movie Theater**

**Friday, September 5th**

**8:28 PM**

Friday night was movie night for the Hautes. Because Jamie and Jen's father, Jason Harris, was a movie producer/director, they usually got to see some movies way before they came out.

"What are we watching?" A head of floppy-brown hair peeked into the doorway. It was the twins' brother, Jase.

"Go away!" Jamie yelled.

"You're not welcome," Jen said. She held out the movies like a deck of cards.

"But the team's sleeping over! We wanted to watch a movie, too," Jase protested.

"The whole team?" Jamie asked, her navy blue eye were growing wide.

"Yup!" he said. Jase was on the hockey team.

"Fine, let them come," Spencer said.

"C'mon, guys!" Jase said. The entire hockey team piled into the row behind the girls, with the exception of a few.

"What do you want to watch?" Jen asked, shivering. She was covered in three cashmere blankets and wearing a pair of white silk Natori PJs with lavender stripes and a long-sleeved Splendid tee, while Jen was sweating in a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Jen forced Jamie to keep her baby-blue Natori robe on.

"_Not Your Average Chick Flick_!" Spencer yelled. They had watched it eight times in a row, and it didn't even come out for another two weeks.

"Noo!" everybody groaned.

"Sheesh, it was just a suggestion!" she flipped her hair, letting it land gently on her Haute Hippie racerback jumpsuit, which was now her favorite thing to wear to sleep. She slipped on her oversized Haute Hippie hoodie, which was also her favorite new hoodie. She wiggled her toes in her chestnut-colored UGG slippers, which she had rolled pretty much all the way down.

"Here you go," Catey said, handing the girls their snacks as Nicola gave out drinks. Her navy-blue eyes, which perfectly matched her Juicy Couture sweats, grew wide. "The whole team is here?"

"Yes," groaned a guy named Aaron with reddish-brownish-blonde hair. "Now can we please watch a movie.

Catey suddenly grabbed her diet caffiene-free coke, almost spilling it on Nicola's heather gray Oscar de la Renta robe.

"I want my Mounds!" Spencer sang. The girls laughed and Catey gave Spencer 'her Mounds', which was really just a wooden bowl with a bunch of mini Mounds that weren't covered with annoying silver wrappers. After eating a Mound, and knowing she'd never gain a pound from it, she began to talk. "We're watching _My Crazy, Wild, Retarded Life_."

Everybody relaxed in their seats. Catey realized that Nicola hadn't eaten her Hershey's miniatures.

"Nikki? Why aren't you eating?" Catey asked.

"Oh, I'm joining a dance competition. It's called "Just Gotta Move", at the Body Alive Dance Studio," Nicola said.

The lights dimmed, and the movie began.

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm not the BEST writer, but I try. Constructive crit is super welcome. **

**Merci bou coup. (:**


	9. Here's to Hockey!

**_Note: IDK if the theater is a real place, so excusez-moi. _**

* * *

**The Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks Kiosk**

**Saturday, September 6th**

**12:54 PM**

"Where is Alicia?" Massie asked. She checked the time on her pink Fendi ID watch. "She was supposed to be here twenty-four minutes ago!"

"I don't know," Claire asked. Everybody stared at her. "I mean, she said that she might be a little late, but I was thinking five minutes or so."

"It's been twenty-four minutes," Massie said. "We're leaving."

She picked up her second empty Starbucks cup and threw it out before heading towards the nearest designer store, which was Theory. Sadly, they didn't realize who was in there.

"I'm going to go try this on," Massie said, picking out a random yellow dress. "Come with me, Dyl?"

Dylan nodded and followed her alpha to the dressing rooms.

"Massie? Is that you?" Spencer asked. She was trying on a blue strapless.

"Spencer," Massie acknowledged. "You should buy that dress, you know. It makes your huge hips look not-so-wide."

Jamie, who was standing next to Spencer, gasped. Spencer narrowed her eyes and looked to Massie's dress, which Dylan was holding.

"Well, well. Double-zero, are we? Keep dreaming," Spencer said. She flipped her hair and turned back to her mirror. "Taxi cab!"

"Spencer, are you an untalented six-year-old?"

"Uhm, no?" Spencer said with a scoff after looking to Catey.

"Then why would you sing a song about a taxi-cab?" Massie said. Dylan burst out laughing. Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Ni-co-la?" Massie asked, changing the subject. She sounded out every consonant of her name.

"Oh! Everybody competing for the Body Alive competition has to go to this orientation thing," Spencer said, before turning around and stepping of the podium. She stood right in front of Massie, who was about half a head shorter than Spencer. "Why, Ah-leesh-ah didn't tell you?" Spencer was now mocking Massie. Spencer stood there for a moment before going back into the dressing room. Massie caught a glimpse of a pair of Loeffler Randall ankle-wrap ballet flats before the dress fluttered to the floor. Massie stopped staring and went back into the dressing room.

"She did," Massie finally said. She wasn't going to buy the dress, so she wasn't going to try it on. She simply sat on the bench and rummaged through her blue Pucci Cancello tote until she found what she wanted. She re-glossed and breathed in the sugary smell of her Glossip Girl Sugar Rush.

"Funny, then why didn't you know?" Spencer asked. She was now right outside Massie's door. Massie snatched up the dress and walked outside.

"Too small?" Spencer asked. "Try a zero. Or maybe even a two." Spencer dropped a heather gray shirt-dress into the dressing room person's pile.

"Was there a problem, Miss?" asked the girl, who probably wasn't even 25 yet.

"It fit, but I just didn't like the color against my skin," Spencer said before proceeding to the register.

Massie snatched up the dress and checked the size on it. _000_.

Kristen and Claire were looking at clothes that they both knew they couldn't afford.

"Kristen _Gregory_," said a voice that belonged to Catey Jacoby. Catey's smile would probably haunt Kristen in her dreams. "Tell your father congratulations on getting the job."

"What?" Kristen asked. She suddenly wanted to hurl all over Catey's scarlet Lacoste pique polo-dress. She couldn't be...

"My father runs Jacoby Corp." Catey's smile would definately haunt Kristen. "He called me to tell me about how he had a business meeting with a 'Ray Gregory', and I said 'If he has a daughter named Kristen who goes to Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool, give him a good pay'." Catey shrugged before grabbing a forest green blazer. "Claire, would you wear this?"

"Um..." Claire stuttered. "I-no."

Catey, satisfied with her answer, smiled and hurried over to the check-out, her curls bouncing while her white Tory Burch flats made a clipping noise with every step she took.

Alicia suddenly came running into the store, her face covered in tears and her mascara running.

* * *

**The Stone Estate**

**Spencer's Room**

**Sunday, September 7th**

**7:22 PM**

"Omigod, did you see the looks on Kristen's face?" Catey asked Jen. The two looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

Jamie and Nicola were curled outside the door of Spencer's closet/dressing room.

"Are you done yet?" Jamie asked, banging on the door.

_In and out._

"I'm reah-dy!" Spencer called.

She heard two claps. That meant the lights were off and the runway lights were on. She stepped out and did the walk. Her walk. She liked living in Westchester, she liked having a runway in her own room.

"And we have the gorgeous Spencer Stone joining us today!" Spencer heard Nicola's voice on the speakers. It was their pre-event ritual that they'd have a 'fashion show' before they went out. "She is dressed in a cute date ensemble of a never-been-worn blue Theory dress with the same black Loeffler Randall flats as earlier that day. Her dress is belted with a belt that is also by Theory. We see a Dior Medals bracelet on her wrist and a black Prada clutch in her hand that is adorned with oversized resin jewels."

"Yay!" clapped the audience of Catey, Jamie, and Jen.

"Wait!" she said. Spencer quickly ran to her computer and started a Video Chat with her sister Lexxy, who happened to be watching the whole thing.

"Spencer, you did great!" Lexxy clapped. Her wrist clattered with multiple thin bracelets. "Work on your walk." Lexxy was a model and had taught Spencer everything she knows. Lexxy's pale blonde hair was beginning to fall into her violet eyes. They looked very alike, yet very different.

"Thanks, Lex," smiled Spencer. "So, how's the city?"

"It's good," Lexxy smiled.

"Are mom and dad there?" Spencer asked. Even though Lexxy was a model, she was only 15.

"Um...Daddy is, but Mom went to the islands," Lexxy said. They parents were into the make-up, break-up thing, so they frequently divorced and re-married.

"Okay, well, tell them both I said hi," Spencer said. "Miss you!"

"Ex-Oh," smiled Lexxy, ending the chat.

As soon as she ended that call, Spencer flopped onto her egg-shaped chair. Her tiny teacup yorkie hopped onto her lap. "Hey, Coco!"

"Hey, girlie," Jen said, petting Coco.

Spencer's phone began to ring Dressed to Kill by New Found Glory.

"Hey!" Spencer said. It was Derrick.

"Hey! I have a bit of a problem," Derrick said.

"Hold," Spencer said. She snapped twice and by accident set of the disco ball. She snapped again and went over to sit in the middle of her bed. The girls followed and they came to a perfect circle. Catey was holding Coco. Spencer pressed speaker on the phone and placed it in the middle.

"There?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah! What's the problem?" Spencer asked.

"Josh and Alicia kinda...broke up," Derrick said. Catey could have squealed.

"Aww! Well, he can come with," Spencer suggested. "Actually, I'll bring my girls and you bring your boys."

"Okay, but you're mine, Spencer Stone!" Derrick said. "So we can catch the 8 o'clock showing."

Spencer giggled. "Kay! See ya later."

She hung up and spoke.

"Catey gets Josh," she said first. They all knew about Catey's huge crush on him.

"I want Chris," Nicola said, rolling back and forth in fetal position on the outer red velvet sheets.

"I want Cam!" called the twins at once. They began to have a fight over this.

"Flip a coin," Catey suggested.

"Heads!" Jamie called first. She was quicker than Jen.

Catey got out a coin and flipped it. "Sorry, Jamie..."

"Yes!" Jen whispered under your breath.

"You get Cam, Jameseter!" Catey yelled.

"Yes!" Jamie yelled. She began to jump up and down.

After Jamie's happy dance, the girls raided Spencer's closet.

* * *

**Westchester Cinemas**

**The Snack Stand**

**Saturday, September 7th**

**7:18 PM**

Alicia had been non-stop crying for...like four hours. You'd think that a person would have run out of tears after two hours, but you're wrong. Alicia had been non-stop crying for...like four hours.

"Two large popcorns and five iced teas," Massie said to the pasty, zit-faced LBR. It was their usual movie snacks. "No butter."

"Oohl Get me a box of those chocolate covered cookie dough bites!" Dylan added.

"Um...just a bag of sours," Claire said.

"Reese's pieces bites," Kristen added.

"Leesh? You want anything?" Claire asked softly.

"Nachos with extra cheese," she said. Ahh, comfort food.

"Gummy stars," Massie added. "And granola bites."

"Extra granola bites," all the girls reminded.

"That will be-"

"Just take the whole thing!" Massie said in a bored tone, handing over two twenties. "But be quick."

She walked over to Alicia and began to comfort her.

"Heeelp!" Dylan said as the food came. The girls, with the exception of Alicia, all walked over to help her carry it. Massie took a bucket of popcorn, Dylan took the other bucket, Kristen took the iced tea, and Claire took the candy - leaving the granola bites and nachos.

"Leesh, can you help?" Kristen asked.

"Ugh, don't bother, Kris. Paste-face! Make yourself useful and put the granola in a box or something," Massie snapped. The boy quickly did as he was told, and Massie took the box with a humph while Dylan took the Nachos.

"The movie doesn't start for another thirty minutes," Kristen said, struggling to check her watch. "Let's sit." They all gathered at a circular table that was rather large, placing the food in the middle. Alicia dove for the nachos, nearly getting cheese on her gold puff-sleeved Ralph Lauren sweater.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia whisper-yelled with a mouth full of nachos. At least she was starting to be herself again. "Briarwood Boys and the Hautes."

"The Hautes?" Massie questioned.

"It's what Spencer and her friends call themselves. The Hawt Hautes. As in the hawt in HART and the Haute in Haute Couture," Alicia explained.

"Oh..." Claire said, not knowing what Haute Couture was.

"They're walking towards us," Kristen panic-whisper-yelled.

"Well, I see you decided to listen to my fashion advice," Spencer said, looking Massie up and down. "Good choice."

Massie had decided to wear a belted blue satin Lida Baday jersey dress with plain white Tory Burch flats.

"Can we squeeze?" Catey asked. Her arm was linked to Josh's.

"Go ahead," Massie said, holding up her hands.

Catey had sat _right next to Alicia_. She looked at Josh and giggled, even though he didn't say anything. Her golden ringlets looked more perfect than ever as they relaxed on the shoulders of her top was surprisingly not Lacoste, as it was made by Milly. The green color of the top matched Catey's celery-green eyes perfectly. She placed her distgustinly pink bag on her lap, which was covered by the denim of a pair of Joe's Jeans. The rest of the group followed.

"What movie are you watching?" Kristen asked.

"Fired Up," Nicola informed.

"We!" _Clap!_ "Are crashing! We-we are crashing!" _Clap! Clap!_ Jamie and Jen cheered perfectly.

"Cam?" Claire asked, shocked that he and Jamie were holding hands after the cheer. "What are you doing?!" She ran away to the bathroom.

"Claire!" He yelled after her. He immediately dropped Jamie's hand and it hit the wooden seat. Cam ran after Claire.

"Ow!" Jamie yelled, rubbing her hand.

"Trouble in paradise?" Spencer said with a smirk. She then grabbed Catey's wrist and looked at the time on the green-and-white watch, which _was _Lacoste. "C'mon! The movie starts in twenty, and I want good seats."

She watched as Chris and Kemp came over with their refreshments. Spencer quickly walked up and took a bucket of pocorn. "Did you get my Mounds?" she asked. Chris produced a large box of Almond Mounds. She turned and looked at the Pretty Committee. "See ya in there, buddy."

Massie gritted her teeth and watched as the glossy-haired girls and flopped-haired boys joyously walked into the movie theater. She turned to the Pretty Committee, now that Claire was back.

"We need dates!" Massie clapped. She watched as a whole group of five boys that Kristen recognized as part of the hockey team walked in. They spotted the girls and began checking them out. Massie whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Be flirty!"

"Heh-loh," smiled one boy with the most adorable dark brown hair that was even messier than Derrington's! "I'm Jase. This is Aaron, Renny, Max, and Bren. And you are?"

"Massie Block," Massie introduced. "This is Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. We're watching Fired Up."

"Same here," said Aaron. He shot a cocky grin at Alicia, who was giggling back.

"Hey," Bren said to Claire. "I'm Bren."

"Claire," she said with a giggle.

"So, would you like to see it together?" Massie asked Jase. She could immediately tell that he was alpha.

"Sure," Jase said.

By then, they were already sort of in couple-form. Alicia, who was sitting alone, threw out her nachos. Aaron was up at the snack counter buying Alicia a lemon ice. Renny and Dylan were both trying to stuff their faces with as much popcorn as possible. Max and Kristen were talking about school and soccer. Bren and Claire were just being cute.

"Let's go," Massie said, standing up. She reached to get the popcorn that she was holding before, but Jase, who beat her to it, picked it up for her. She blushed sweetly. "Thanks."

"M'lady," he said. _Aww! He was suh-ch a gentleman! And he was the ultimate HART. Hawt? Ahb-vi! Alpha? Uhh-huh! Rich? Well, why else would he be wearing red Dsquared2 sweater that Massie knew cost $500? And he was definately toned, no questions asked._

Massie took her iced tea, her candy, and her granolas as they walked to the theater.

The Pretty Committee was back on top, just like usual._

* * *

_

**Chapter fin-ished! Did you lalalalaLOVE? (: You better have! I need reviews!! As much as it pains me, I won't update [even if I already wrote the chapters] unless I get at least three more reviews.**

**So...**

**R&R. (:**

**XOL**


	10. Let the Games Begin

**_Thank you for all the reviews! If you know how to write an 'E' or an 'A' with an accent on it, please review and tell me. You will definately get a shoutout!_**

* * *

**Body Alive Dance Studio**

**Tuesday, September 10th**

**4:25 PM**

It was strange for Alicia to be at the studio on a Tuesday. It was so empty. In order to be the "Move Your Body" spokesgirl, you had to take a _variety _of dance. Sadly for Alica, jazz itself wouldn't cut it. She had enrolled herself for a hip-hop class, tango, ballroom, ballet class, and even opted to try out a pointe class after a few ballet classes. Her brand-new pink split-sole Bloch ballet slippers felt strange on her feet.

"Well, look who it is," smirked Nicola as she walked in. There was a bag that said "Royal Ballet Academy" on it. She sat down on the lemon-scented floor and pulled out a pair of chic black ballet slippers that looked perfectly worn in and slipped them on her feet. She un-tied her ponytail and re-tied it. Tight.

"Nicola," Alicia acknowledged. She refused to let Nicola Windsor get to her.

"I didn't know you took ballet," Nicola said.

"Of course," Alicia lied.

"Are you any good?" asked Nicola as she pulled out a pair of leg-warmers that reached the middle of her calves, covering her black tights.

"Of course," Alicia repeated. Nicola dropped something out of her bag that looked sort of like...an iPhone jelly case? Alicia handed it over to her and she stuffed it into her bag.

"Do you take pointe?" asked Nicola.

"I quit," Alicia said, finally changing her answer.

Nicola tied a flowery mesh wrap-skirt around her black 3/4-sleeved leotard.

"Let's see what you can do!" Nicola said, finally standing up. She patted Alicia on the back and skipped off with a bunch of other girls. Alicia followed, towards the end.

"Welcome, ladies," greeted a woman. She had dark hair and dark eyes. "I am Tanya, you're new ballet teacher."

Alicia took a deep breath.

"As many of you know, this is a very advanced class..."

Alicia glanced around at the other girls standing around her. There were only eight more girls other than herself.

"I will now do a roll-call," said Tanya. She read the name off a wooden clipboard.

Olivia suddenly ran in.

"Care to join us, Miss Ryan? I do not like tardiness. Three strikes, and you're out!" Tanya said.

"Yes, Miss Tanya," Olivia said.

"Now, let's start."

The lesson wasn't easy for Alicia at all! Nicola, on the other hand, did the steps and routines better than Tanya herself.

After a very rough hour, Alicia's class was done.

Nicola and five other girls, on the other hand, had another class. Nicola slipped the iPhone jelly-thing over her _toe_ before lacing up her Bloch pointe shoes. She tested her foot and ankle to make sure that they were both okay before going to the next class.

Alicia sat through the entire pointe class watching, but not dancing. She was amazed at how they danced, truly amazed.

She really had to bring it on.

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**Soccer Fields**

**Wednesday, September 11th**

**3:23 PM**

Kristen breathed in the smell of the green grass. It was the first official soccer practice. And Kristen was really proud to be captain of the OCD Sirens.

"Kristen!?" called a voice. Kristen turned to see Coach Wilson standing behind her, and a very smug Catey Jacoby next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen sputtered, looking at Catey.

"This is the other captain, Kristen," Coach Wilson told Catey. Then she turned to Kristen. "Kristen, Catey is the new co-captain. She was simply outstanding at her old school, as her coach told me."

Kristen turned bright red. "Okay."

"Go on and discuss," Coach Wilson said.

Kristen and Catey sat down on the sidelines and began to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen asked as she played with her shoulder-length hair.

"I'm a soccer player," Catey said. Her strawberry-blonde hair was half straightened, half naturally curly. Her hair was straight up to the part where she tied it up in a pony-tail, when it became wildly curly. She had a pink clip to keep her side-bangs out of her navy-blue eyes.

"I can see that," Kristen said. Catey hopped up and extended a hand to help Kristen up. Kristen took it and stood up to her feet.

Catey brushed the grass off her knee-length white Juicy Couture cotton sport-socks. Kristen tugged at the bottom of her orangey-red Abercrombie & Fitch shorts.

"So, are try-outs today?" Catey asked as she watched girls jog over in groups of two or three.

"Yeah," Kristen said. She decided to go and sit on the bleachers this time. She walked over and sat down on the icy metal, and Catey followed. Kristen shivered, and Catey watched.

"Are you cold?" Catey asked. She shrugged off her orange Juicy Couture velour hoodie, revealing a plain white Lacoste tank-top.

"Yes," she said. Kristen herself was just wearing a tight white T-shirt, Abercrombie & Fitch shorts, white knee-high Juicy Couture socks, and her black soccer cleats.

Catey rolled up her orange sweats and threw the hoodie to Kristen as she stood up.

"Hey, everybody! You wanna play soccer?" she called out loud.

There was a loud cheer.

"Great! Now, newbies - put your stuff down on the grass. Keep away from the bleachers. If you were on the team last year, use only the other bleacher," Catey said, pointing to her right. "When you're done, gather around the penalty box, but don't go in." She sat down.

"I usually just have them run drills first to see if they're any good," Kristen said as she watched the girls split. She grabbed the bottle of peach-mango Glaceau Vitamin Water, better known as Endurance. Catey took the XXX bottle and took a sip.

"Ready, partner?" Catey asked. Kristen nodded. They both walked over to the goal.

"Let's do this," Kristen grinned.

"Okay! So, here's how it's going to go," Catey yelled. "I want to see one single line. Go across, a couple feet in front of center circle. As my partner will demonstrate, you will have to make a shot past me first. That's just basics."

Kristen bounced the soccer ball that she was holding in her hand on her head and it fell to the floor. Catey nodded, indicating she was ready, after she had gotten into position. Kristen took a few steps back before charging forward and kicking the ball, and it hit the net. Catey motioned for her to do it again. This time, she missed.

"So, that's all you have to do," Kristen said. She picked up the clipboard she had dropped and looked at the names. She called the first name, and try-outs had officially begun.

* * *

**_Did you like the chapter? I wanted to show some of the competition that wasn't just between Spencer and Massie. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! (: _**

**_-Lucy_**


	11. The Fall and Rise of Massie Block

**EhMaGee - Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it Massie chucking her lip gloss at Spencer? ****No, IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! ****I've been so behind lately. I was GOING TO update everything at once, but I didn't get to it. And I was beginning to feel bad. So, here goes. (:**

**Gah! I know that I wrote "Haute Hautes" as the chapter title. It's supposed to be "Hawt". My bad. Also, I meant to say "Kristen" instead of "Claire" in Chapter 9. Ughs, I should just stop writing. :( ...just kidding! Go for five reviews here and five in my Gossip Girl story. Otherwise there's no next chapter! R&R. (: **

* * *

**Galwaugh Farms**

**Saturday, September 14th**

**11:45 AM**

Finally. Massie was alone at the one place where there was truly nothing that could bother her, her beloved Galwaugh Farms with her even more beloved horse Brownie. It had been almost two whole weeks since she had seen him.

"Giddyup, Brownie," Massie said, gently kicking her horse. She and Brownie were going to take a stroll by the river and just...relax. She started up on the trail, breathing in the fresh air.

"Massie Block!?" Massie turned to see the now very familiar face of Spencer Stone and a tall blonde.

"Spencer," Massie acknowledged, urging Brownie not to neigh.

"It's so nice to see you!" Spencer said. Massie knew from the tone of it that it was fake. "This is my sister, Lexxy."

"Hello, Massie," greeted Lexxy.

"Hi," Massie said.

Spencer's horse neighed. It was a great Appaloosa. By the looks of it, it was black with white spots on it and more black spots on the white.

"Shh! Quiet, Oreo," Spencer said, running a black leather gloved hand across Oreo's mane. She laughed. "Well, this is Oreo, my usual horse. That's Butterscotch." She pointed to the majestic horse that her sister was sitting on. Sure enough, it's metallic fur was the color of butterscotch. "I have one more horses, but I'm not riding her today."

"Well, this is Brownie. We've been coming to Galwaugh for years. You can count the blue ribbons," she bragged.

"That's nice," Spencer said. "Oreo, Lily, and Butterscotch all do mostly events."

"Cool," Massie said smoothly.

"May we join you?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, me and Brownie weren't really going to ride much today," Massie lied. "We're so tired. Right, boy?"

Brownie huffed.

"Well, see you on Monday," Spencer said, passing Massie.

"It's nice to meet you," Lexxy said as she passed as well.

"Sorry, boy," Massie muttered on their way back to the barn. "Maybe next time."

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Saturday, September 14th**

**1:54 PM**

Massie had never felt more like an LBR than she did now. She was so sick and tired of the Hawt Hautes taking over. Massie was going to definately get back at them for everything that they did. But how could she? What could she do?

As she sat down at her desk, she heard her iPhone ring. She knew that it would irritate her the whole time if she didn't look at it, so she did. She was so excited at what Jase had asked her.

JASE: JUST WONDERING IF U WANTED 2 COME OVER N HAVE BRUNCH WITH MY FAMILY 2MORROW. THEY WANT 2 MEET U.

MASSIE: OF COURSE! 2MORROW? WHAT TIME?

JASE: WE EAT AT 12, SO U CAN COME 11:30. WE DO THIS EVRY WEEK N IT MIGHT B INTERESTING IF U CAME.

MASSIE: THATS SO SWEET. (: I WILL DEFINATELY BE THERE.

JASE: O, UR PARENTS 2.

MASSIE: UH...LET ME ASK THEM.

JASE: OK. DRESS CODE IS X-TRA SMART CASUAL. THINK POLOS N VESTS N SHIRTS.

Massie was nervous. Her parents meeting his and vice versa? Massie was now worried.

"Mom! Dad!" Massie yelled. She hopped off her bed and slipped her feet into her chestnut-colored UGG slippers as she walked down to the kitchen, where her parents were both sitting and talking.

"Yes, Massie?" William asked calmly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kendra pressed.

"Jase invited us to his family's house to have brunch tomorrow at noon, but we'd have to get there at 11:30," Massie said. "His parents want to meet you."

"Sure," Kendra said. "So, our usual brunch attire will be okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Massie shrugged. This called for emergency Pretty Committee meeting at the mall. She ran upstairs to her phone and replied.

MASSIE: WE'LL B THERE. (:

JASE: GR8! 17 HEATHCOTE RD.

MASSIE: KK. C YA!

As _soon_ as her message was sent, Massie five-wayed the Pretty Committee.

"Ehmagawd! This is very important," Alicia exclaimed when Massie told them everything.

"I know! I can't mess this up," Massie said. "What am I going to wear?"

"I can't go shopping," Dylan grumbled. "I got a C in math. Boo-hoo."

Kristen couldn't go either. "I have to go to this soccer thing."

"I have to study for the test tomorrow," Claire said.

"Oh yeah, that, too," said Kristen.

"_I_ can go," Alicia said proudly.

"Good. Starbucks at...2:30," Massie said.

"You know you love me!" they all yelled at the same time before hanging up.

Massie chuckled before deciding on what to wear to the mall. She had...twenty three minutes to get to the mall.

She threw on any clothes at all, which was very rare. Either way, she looked perfect. Massie wore a pair of red skinny jeans with one of her father's black-and-white plaid button-downs. She belted it with a white Coach belt. The buckle had black and white Coach enamel with an Op Art pattern. She had taken a risk and wore a pair of black Coach sneakers in case running was needed.

"Bye, Bean," Massie said as she quickly reglossed and picked up her black Alexander Wang hobo before rushing out the door.

Her mission?

Find the perfect outfit and get home before dinner.

**Current State of the Union: **

**In-Out**

**The Westechester-Galwaugh**

**Jase-Derrington**

**Coach-Juicy Couture**

**Brunch-Lunch**

* * *

**Chapter is done. (: Hope you like it. Most of the clothes that I write about are real, FYI. Pretty much all of them are. I figured that I still hadn't written a CSOTU. *gasp!* Here it is. Sign, sealed, delivered.**

**XO.L**


	12. The Wild Brunch

**I think that I have truly outdone myself with this chapter...just kidding! I didn't even write it yet. I'll write something else when I'm done. (; **

* * *

**The Stone Esate**

**Sunday, September 15th**

**7:38 AM**

Spencer had been interrupted by a text at around seven in the morning, waking her up.

JAMIE: OMG! JASE'S NEW GF IS COMING 2 BRUNCH. R U + L GOING 2 B THERE?

SPENCER: DEFF. WE'LL B ARRIVING FASHIONABLY L8. N E DEETS ON HER?

JEN: NONE AT ALL. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE GOES 2 OUR SCHOOL OR EVEN HER NAME!

JAMIE: STILL CAN'T COMPETE WITH U. EVERYBODY FROM OUR PARENTS TO GRANDPARENTS HAVE ALWAYS LUVD U SO MUCH. UR LIKE THE XTRA THAT THEY NEVER HAD.

SPENCER: OR NEEDED! LOL. C U L8R.

Spencer jumped up into her bed and pounded her sister's bed next to her.

"What?" Lexxy groaned lazily as she covered her head with her favorite goose-feathered pillow.

"Get up, lazy head! We have got a lot of work to do," Spencer said, throwing five colorfully patterened pillows at her sister until she finally sat up. Lexxy had raccoon eyes from staying up late and video-chatting without taking off her makeup. Spencer began to laugh.

As Lexxy stretched, she began to notice this. "What?!" she demanded, stopping in the middle of stretching out her arms. She searched the nightstand for a mirror. "AHHH!" she screamed before standing up in her old nightshirt and running into the bathroom, causing Spencer to laugh even harder.

"What's going on?" asked their brother Josh, walking into the room uninvited. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt

"Go away, Josh," Spencer said as she threw the pillow at him. "Girls only in the morning."

"Fine, fine. Keep it down, though," Josh said, walking away as he rubbed his eyes.

* * *

**The Mercedes**

**Sunday, September 15th**

**11:37 AM**

Massie was so nervous as her father drove on the road. She wondered if her pink dahlia print Behnaz Sarfpour puff-sleeved dress didn't make her look like a granny. She hoped that she wouldn't trip while wearing her two-inch Gucci slides. Until she remembed. She was Massie Block. She ruled BOCD. She could handle a little brunch with her...boyfriend?

She looked over her parents outfits and rated them. Her mother's champagne-colored Donna Karen cross-banded taffeta skirt and plain black 3/4 sleeve James Perse top made her a 9.5. Her father's neat Brooks Brothers pants and pink shirt allowed him to be a 9.5, as well. She rated herself a 9.7, deciding that she needed more gloss.

As she glossed, her father pulled up into the crunchy silver-rock covered driveway of Harris Manor. There were many cars parked there. The valet took the car once the Block family got out of the car. They rang the doorbell and Jase opened the door.

"Massie!" he called out, delighted. "Just wait one second." He ran into the house and came back with his parents. They stood in the foyer.

"Hello," called a man. "I'm Jason Harris, Jason's father. This is my wife, Cici. I'm so delighted that you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us," said Kendra. "This is my daughter, Massie and my husband, William. I'm Kendra."

"Oh, Jase has not stopped talking of your daughter," smiled Cici. "We have two daughters ourselves." She called up the stairs. "Jenna! Jameson! Come down, people are coming."

Massie was shocked at who had walked down the stairs. It was Jamie and Jen Harris!

"Hello," the twins said, looking quite glum. Jamie was wearing a tie-dyed Milly skirt with a silky lace-trimmed camisole. Jen was wearing the same pattern as a dress with a slit V-neck.

"Come in, come in!" Jason said, leading Massie's parents away.

Massie, Jase, and Jamie and Jen stood there silently until Jase spoke. "This is so boring. Do you want to go to the backyard or something?"

"Sure," Massie. Leaving Jamie and Jen behind, Jase brought her through a series of rooms filled with people until they got outside to the backyard. Once they were there, Jase brought her through a wrought-iron gate with hedges so you couldn't see over. They went inside and it was sort of like a Secret Garden.

"Wow," Massie breathed. It was beautiful. She walked over to a marble bench and sat down, legs squeezed tight and together. "This is amazing. Everything - it's just so beautiful."

"You are, too," Jase said. He sat down next to her. Massie looked at him and smiled. Her eyes were sparkling. He leaned in for a kiss and their lips touched. Massie felt fireworks and sparklers and who knows what else. Until he pulled away suddenly. Massie's eyes flew open and Jase looked somewhat...uncomfortable. "Spencer? What are you doing here."

"Everybody's looking for you two," Spencer said. "Come on, let's go!" He stood up and briskly opened the gate and walked far ahead of Massie and Spencer. She could have cried at the PDU - public display of un-affection.

Massie barely spoke a word for the rest of the brunch. She didn't even bother responding to Spencer's comment of Massie's manicure. Of course, she sounded cheery at all times for Jase's parents, just in case they had any sort of a chance at all. When it was finally 2 o'clock, she had officially endured the Harris Brunch. What a success.


	13. Four Is The New Eight

**Ahh! I forgot to write something when I was done. Sorries. I was just so excited. (:**

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**Great Lawn**

**Monday, September 16th**

**7:45 AM**

Massie had gone to school by herself and had told the rest of the Pretty Committee to get their own rides, even Claire! Massie was wearing a white James Persebutton-down with her sleeves rolled up and light-wash 7 for All Mankind skinnies. Her adorable camel-colored suede French Sole ballet flats covered her feet. Even though it was 45 degrees and foggy out, Massiewore no jacket at all. With a black BCBG Max Azria bucket tote swung over her shoulder. She was so sick of boys and their stupid antics. Katy was right, they're really "Hot N Cold". She was not going to let the Hawt Hautes take over.

"Hey, girls," Massie said to the Pretty Committee when she saw them by Dylan's locker, which was exactly two away from Massie's.

"Mass, what's going on?" asked Alicia.

"Nothing," Massie said. She brightened up. "Now, let's get to class so we don't have to sit front-row in Mr. Weinberger's class." Massie said, sticking out her tongue but being careful not to mess up her gloss job.

"Kuh-laire and I have Miss Gianno for Italian," Kristen said smugly with a smile.

Massielinked her right arm with Alicia and left with Dylan's before they stomped into class. They all took seats in a neat row, with Massie in the middle. Sadly, those seats were right behind Nicola and Jamie.

"Hey, Alicia. I didn't see you in pointe class. Were you siiiiick?" cooed Nicola as she tapped her silver with pink lacquer Tiffany & Co. pen on Alicia's desk.

Alicia blushed and her face became redder than her bold red lipstick. "Something like that," she said, her voice trailing off as she felt the back of her head for no reason.

"Hey, Dylan! I was over at Sonia Rykiel the other day and they said that that sweater you're wearing only came in a size four and above. I'm soo jellers," Jamie said with a fake sigh. "I'm only a zero. Is it soft? I want to know if I'm missing out or not." Jamie pinched the side of the purple T-shirt. Dylan knew that she wasn't supposed to wear purple, because only Massie was really allowed, but she had worn it anyways because she thought it was cute on her. Plus, she totally loved the adorable little navy-blue bow by her neck. Jamie was, yet again, wearing a flawless outfit - a colorful Pucci-print top with warm colors, as Vincent would say, with black Twenty8Twelve straight-leg jeans and red wedges. Dylan said nothing and tossed her sunglasses into her bright orange Gucci bag.

"Class, settle down," boomed Mr. Weinberger. The two Hautes turned around and settled in their seats. First come, first serve.

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, September 16th**

**11:57 AM**

"Settle down, students!" crowed Principal Burns. She was about to make some important announcement. The Pretty Committee cuddled their cell phones in their laps.

**Alicia: We're going 2 hav sum contest. **

**Massie: 100 G-Points. **

**Alicia: YAY! (: **

**Kristen: Allie-Rose Singer entering the auditorium - she's bhind us. **

The girls craned their necks to get a look at the beautiful, leggy girl. She was wearing a flowery pink-and-white Tory Burch dress and silver gladiator sandals.

**Claire: She looks so pretty. **

**Massie: This isn't Valentine's Day, Kuh-laire. But I did get a pink rose in my locker 2day. **

**Dylan: From...?**

**Massie: No note. **

**Kristen: Ooh! Somebody has a secret admirer. (;**

**Alicia: I'm throwing a Halloween party!**

**Massie: Well, we'll need to start planning immediately. Who else is going to be my date?**

**Claire: What about Jase?**

**Massie: Ugh! He was such a bore. I'm so done with him. I advise you girls, he is so boring. Don't even bother. **

**Kristen: Hey, why are you wearing a black ruffle-front top?**

**Claire: Weren't you wearing a purple Sonia Rykiel this morning? **

**Dylan: I changed. **

**Massie: I thought the purple was adorbs. Of course, I am wearing black, too, so I shouldn't be talking. **

**Alicia: Love the Pucci-patterened scarf with the turtleneck. Makes it colorful! (: **

**Massie: Thanks! **

The girls then began to focus on Burns.

**In-Out: **

**Mystery Man - Knowing Him!**

**Pucci - Gucci**

**Ruffles - Bows**

**Pink Roses - Pink Dresses**


	14. You Make Me 22 Blue

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, September 20th**

**7:29 PM**

Massie sighed and stroked Bean's head. She was making up a list of possible admirers. "Okay, so I've gotten rid of Cam and Josh, and Kemp isn't deep enough," Massie said, disgusted. "Harris Fisher wouldn't...he just wouldn't. Um, Dempsey and that surfer-guy that Kris likes is definitely aw-"

Kendra's voice floated out the intercom. "Alicia is on her way up."

Massie quickly folded up the piece of paper and stuffed it in her night stand. On cue, the door opened.

_"Hola, chica!"_ Alicia smiled brightly with a wave. "Do you have any news?"

Right after Alicia came in, Dylan popped up. "Hey, how goes? Know who it is?"

Claire then came in. "Hey, Mass-"

"I have deets," Kristen said, cutting off Claire as she entered.

Massie motioned for Kristen to sit next to her on the bed while the others sat on the floor.

"Kristen, do you like milk?" asked Massie.

"No, there's no school tomorrow," Kristen said, confused.

"Then spill it out!" Massie said, smoothing out her purple duvet before calmly raising her amber eyes to look at Kristen.

"Well...I heard the Briarwood Boys talking during the scrimmage - they won - and word is that somebody on the soccer team has a huge crush on you, but that's as far as I got. Do I get any points?" asked Kristen hopefully.

"Five hundred," Massie said, tapping the numbers into her PalmPilot. Kristen's eyes immediately lit up. "You're getting two hundred now, and the rest when I find out the specifics."

Kristen sighed but nodded as if she was interested. "So, what are we doing today?" Dylan asked, trying to brighten things up, reaching into the once-filled Tiffany bowls and grabbing nothing but a handful of air. "And where's the food, Mass?"

"Sorry, Inez was washing the dishes," Massie giggled, and she pressed the button on the intercom. "Inez? Bring up some low-fat popcorn and water, lemon-infused."

"Make sure that the popcorn isn't chewy," Dylan added before popping one of the thin-mints into her mouth. "It was last time."

"That's impossible," Massie said, pulling out a whiteboard. "Inez is really good."

Dylan just shrugged and popped in another mint.

"Okay. So, let's make a list of the guys on the soccer team," she mused as she un-capped a green marker. She rattled their names off as she wrote them down. "There's Derrington, Dempsey, Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert. Is that everybody?"

They all turned to Kristen, who was the only one that actually watched the games. "Well, there's Marcello Ferreira-"

"Hawt Brazilian transfer student," Alicia said, which was what Massie wrote down.

"-Gavin Earles-"

"The guy with very 'yummy' arms," Claire said flatly. Massie laughed and wrote.

"-Karl Reeves-"

"Hawt guy that sits three tables over," Dylan said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"And Tony Beaton," Kristen finished. Nobody said anything, and Massie waited to write his name down. "Ehmagawd, he's the guy that's always in detention that like everybody hates, but he's really hawt?"

"Oh!" The others all spoke at once.

"Let's start," Massie said, crossing the T.

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**The Hallway**

**Friday, September 20th**

**7:04 AM**

"Nikki, did you bring the flower?" asked Spencer, turning to her left. They had thought of a perfect plan to destroy the Pretty Committee and let everybody know who was boss. Nicola nodded and plucked a delicate white lily which had been tucked behind her ear. Spencer had to laugh at it. "Nice hiding spot."

"It was so not going in my bag," Nicola said, stating the obvious. "Stains are so un-attractive!"

"Can we just get this done with? I'm sort of busy," said Jen, tugging at the hem of her striped blue Dallin Chase dress. "You know, studying, homework, et cetera?"

"Jen, you're supposed to have finished your homework earlier than the day it's due," Spencer scolded. She tried to stick the flower in, but it wouldn't fit. She sighed and stood up straight before turning her head left. She re-tied the bow on her olive green Ella Moss Black Label knee-length jumpsuit. She looked to the right and began walking. "Come on, this isn't going to fit in. She must've re-arranged her books or something."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Catey.

"Um...I don't know yet," Spencer said, before pivoting and going the other way. The she came to a sudden halt, as if she'd seen a ghost, and almost tripped on her camel-colored Fendi strappies. At that moment, the Hautes knew that something was wrong. Spencer loved her heels - and I mean _loved them_. She had been wearing heels since she was four. Well, it was one-inch back them, but they might as well have had six inches. Sure, she loved flats, but Spencer without heels was like Chanel without No. 5.

"Spencer, what's wrong? I know something's wrong," said Nicola, speaking quickly.

"Lie and deny isn't going to work, Spence," Jen clucked.

"Seriously," said Spencer, gaining her composure and began walking again like nothing had happened.

The girls didn't dare say anything, but they all secretly wondered what Spencer had seen back there.

**Briarwood-Octavian County Dayschool**

**The Soccer Field**

**Friday, September 20th**

**4:03 PM**

The Pretty Committee made their way through the crowd and took the only seats still available, which was right behind the Hautes.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Claire said calmly, sounding a bit worried. The Hautes were passing around a bag of roasted almonds that Catey had just pulled out of her metallic silver leather Foley & Corrina tote.

"No, we're staying," Massie said firmly. She suddenly realized that she had been clenching her fists the whole time, which were ruining her IM nails. She had read in a magazine that wearing a bright nail color made her feel happy. So then why did she feel Concrete-Jungle-gray instead of IM-Beauty-buttercup-yellow?

Catey then turned around and held up the bag. "Do any of you want some?"

Uh, what the Fancy-Schmancy-silver was her problem!?

"Oh, than-" Claire was just about to reach for one when Alicia pushed it away with a finger.

"I'd rather not," Alicia declined.

"You know, just because we're at war, doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other," said Nicola.

"Uh, Nicks?" asked Jen.

"No Splenda, Sherlock. That's exactly what it means," Massie spat, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it was just a kind gesture," said Catey, turning back around.

"Wait!" Dylan said, thinking of the taste of hopefully still-warm slow-roasted almonds on her tongue. "I think that I'll have some, actually."

Catey smiled and raised the bag for her to take some out of. She then looked at Kristen and Claire. "Do any of you want any?" They both nodded and she gave them generous handfuls.

"Mm, these are really good," Dylan said, shoving as many into her mouth as she could. "I really do have to ask your chef for the recipe."

Catey blushed. "Oh, I made them. It's really quite a simple recipe. All you need is..."

Massie gritted her teeth as she heard the enemy explaining the perfect temperature to roast them.

"Wow, thanks, Catey," smiled Dylan. "I'll give you a bag when I make them."

She sighed as Derrington saved the goal and threw it back at the court, and promised herself that she'd pay more attention the next time Kristen babbled about soccer.

"Mass, he just saved a goal. Get up," Kristen said as the crowd went wild and they all stood up, cheering and clapping.

"Hey, are you going to the after-party?" asked Spencer, turning around.

"What after party?" Alicia asked, upset that she hadn't heard about it first. She immediately pulled out her phone and began asking around.

"Oh, nevermind," Spencer quickly said, turning around. She turned and smile when her face was out of view. She knew that they would go crazy: one, because they hadn't known about it, and two, because they weren't invited. She sat back down after cheering. And of course, there really wasn't an after-party.

"What party?" Jamie asked, whispering it into her ear.

"Oh, it's at Josh's house at eight," Spencer said in a plain voice, hoping the Pretty Committee would hear. "He said to just take the back door and go in the basement where the party is."

"Oh-kay," Jamie said, her doe-eyes darting around for a moment before focusing on the game.

Sure enough, Alicia heard and texted Massie.

**Alicia: it's josh's house – 8 pm. just go in thru the back 2 the basement or else his parents will find out.**

Massie checked it over, making sure that there weren't any flaws or any clues to a fake party, but it seemed pretty legit. She then sent a mass-text to TPC.

**Massie: Party 8 – b there or b square! **


End file.
